


Brother

by transkakyoin



Series: Danganronpa Fic Collection [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Brothers, Dogs, Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Songfic, These tags suck my bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: {Does anyone have the time to bring me down?And can I sleep all night longTo the drums of the city rain?Just make it up'Cause I'm awake all night longTo the drums of the city rain}A little glimpse into Mondo's childhood - the good part of it, anyways.
Series: Danganronpa Fic Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Brother

Their apartment wasn’t the greatest, but it was the best they had. It kept out the elements - the snow, the wind, the rain.  
The rain felt a little more present than it did before, drumming down all throughout the city.  
Mondo had only been living in that apartment for a few months with his older brother, Daiya. His eighth birthday was a few weeks prior, and they’d taken in a puppy right around it - a little Maltese dog, one that Mondo had named Chuck.  
They’d moved there after a while of legal battling. As soon as Daiya hit 18, he did everything in his power to get custody of Mondo. Their dad wasn’t the greatest, and their mom had died a few years back, so Daiya had been determined to get the both of them out of the situation.

And now they were out of the situation.  
Unfortunately, Mondo couldn’t sleep, no matter how much he tried. As long as he laid on the cheap mattress, staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain, he couldn’t seem to lull himself to sleep.  
Then, Daiya shifted, and Mondo sighed a little.

“What’re you doing still up, kid?” He asked, voice groggy with sleep.  
“Just couldn’t sleep,” Mondo murmured. Grinning, he added, “Maybe it’s cuz of your snoring.”  
“Bullshit,” Daiya scoffed, though he was grinning too. “I don’t snore.”  
“You totally do,” Mondo protested.  
Pushing Mondo playfully, Daiya asked, “You got a real reason?  
“Dunno,” Mondo yawned, letting his eyes shut. “Just can’t sleep.”

Daiya nodded. Then, he softly whistled, and Mondo could feel a new weight on the bed. Not long after, Chuck was cuddled up to his chest, sticking his chin out to lick Mondo’s face. Sleepy, Mondo laughed and carefully tucked an arm around him.

“You need some rest, bud,” Daiya muttered, snuggling into his pillow.  
“I know,” Mondo replied, smiling a little. “G’night, bro.”  
“G’night,” Daiya replied. He fell asleep almost immediately after.

And soon, Mondo was asleep, too, despite the drumming of the city rain.


End file.
